


Backrubs

by farawisa



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9154405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farawisa/pseuds/farawisa
Summary: Title: BackrubsFandom: Fantastic Beasts and Where to find themRating: TPairing: Newt Scamander/Percival GravesLength: 100 wordsContent notes: Fluff warning.Author notes: I decided to work on the Complexity Theorist Badge. This is for the prompts Performance Anxiety, Not What It Looks Like and Flight. This is also a drabble for SBIGTTS: Writing.Summary: Based on the following prompt on Fantastic Beasts Kink Meme: So I've been watching fbawtft interviews and there’s one story going around about eddie getting really nervous before going on stage at comiccon and colin farrell giving him a backrub and whispering to him to calm him down. I would love to see nervous panicking newt and percival (real graves please no grindelwald) calming him down and rubbing his back basically being really really sweet love me some fluff! :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt link: [http://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/459.html?thread=319691#cmt319691]()

Since Newt released his book, it’s always the same before readings. Newt is standing behind the stage, worrying his scarf or handkerchief and basically panicking. He is always slowly working his way towards a panic attack. 

The moment Graves arrives to be with his husband, he sees this sorry sight and fears that Newt will choose FLIGHT over fight due to PERFORNANCE ANXIETY. 

Immediately, he stands with his husband, rubbing the taught muscles in his back in a soothing manner and telling the attendant that comes running when she hears Newt’s appreciative moans that it’s NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.


End file.
